1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing apparatuses such as image forming apparatuses and a method for controlling the processing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of processing apparatuses, which are generally called OA (Office Automation) equipment, have been used in offices of companies, public offices or the like. The processing apparatuses are provided with various functions. For example, image forming apparatuses that are called multifunction devices or MFP (Multi Function Peripherals) have been provided with functions of a copier, a scanner and a fax machine. The image forming apparatuses are provided with functions of a network printer, a document server (a so-called personal box) and a file transfer facility these days. This greatly increases the types of processing that can be executed.
However, the increase in type of executable processing makes it difficult for users to operate processing apparatuses. Even people who have professional expertise may sometimes take time to perform an operation for designating desired processing.
There is proposed a method as described in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-148753. According to the method, when a user inserts an IC card with his or her user ID into an IC card reader, a user authentication part reads the user ID out and collates it with a user DB. When the authentication proves successful, a reservation management part performs retrieval from a reservation DB by using the user ID as a key. When a plurality of reservations is registered, a reservation list including various pieces of information are displayed on a display panel to wait for the user to select one of the reservations by using reservation select keys. Then, read conditions and an image transmission method are taken out of the reservation and the settings of an image read part and an image transmission part are changed. After that, the user presses a start button of a scanner and then a document is read under the set conditions to send the read image data.
In the method described in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-148753, however, it is necessary for a user to find out and select a reservation of desired processing from a reservation list, which is still bothersome for the user.